quand on tombe amoureux et que les consciences bougent !
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Harry grandit, découvre son homosexualité , se fait harceler par voldemort et Snape, Drago tombe amoureux de lui et se pose des questions ...
1. Chapter 1 la conscience

**Une Idylle qui surprend !  
**

 **Ecrits de Drago dans son journal**

 _La jeunesse qui se mêle à l'évolution des corps, à l'évolution des êtres, à l'évolution karmique et magique. On ne dirait pas comme çà mais c'est intense. Et quand çà nous tombe dessus comme un tsunami, on est vite emporté par cette tornade sans fin où on voit à peine le bout du tunnel. Et les sentiments dans tout çà? Que faire quand on est voué à se marier avec une personne que l'on n'a pas choisi mais qu'on n'a pas le choix parce qu'il faut respecter les us et coutûmes de la famille? Que faire quand ce qu'on ressent déboussole complètement nos schémas de pensées ? Et comment assumer ces faits? Comment accepter la situation sans ajouter de souffrances ? Bref on a vraiment une vie de trolls! Sang pur ou sang mêlé on est toujours dans cette soumission de nos émotions et des émotions des autres! Peut on changer les choses? Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore la réponse. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, et j'en suis le premier surpris. Moi qui le détestais au plus haut point. Non ce n'est pas que je le détestais, je lui en voulais de m'avoir tenu tête dès le premier instant où nos regards se sont croisés. Je voulais être son ami, non je voulais qu'il fasse partie de mes sbires, parce que j'avais ce besoin obsessionnel de contrôler les autres, d'être traité comme un prince. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, on n'a pas souvent ce qu'on désire le plus parce qu'on n'a pas appris la bonne façon de l'attirer à soi. Je suis vraiment perdu entre ce que je ressens et ce que je suis censé ressentir. J'imagine la tête de mon père quand il va savoir. S'il sait un jour, car en baisant les pieds du seigneur hideux des ténèbres, pas sûr qu'il survive. Bref dans deux jours la rentrée reprend et je vais le voir lui , avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes et ses yeux émeraudes à transpercer les âmes. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire face à cette situation, s'il vous plait aidez moi!_

La rentrée fut un mouvement intense cette année, beaucoup de choses avaient changé et la peur régnait dans l'atmosphère. Harry accompagné de tous ceux qui le soutenaient arriva devant les sombrals. Il était toujours impressionné devant ces bêtes géantes ressemblant à des squelettes. Quand il monta dans la carriole, il croisa le regard de sa Némésis et fut surpris de son intensité dans les yeux. Ces yeux gris perçant qui le scrutaient , une nouvelle émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez Malfoy. Il ferma son regard et se tourna vers Ron qui venait juste de monter à ses côtés.

" Hey çà va vieux?

\- Oui Ron, c'est juste que j'ai déconnecté mes neurones!

\- Lol, çà va être une année de dingue encore.

\- Une année tu crois?

\- Ouais! y a de quoi s'accrocher !

\- On n'a pas le choix Ron, tant que l'autre face de serpent n'est pas mort je ne serai jamais tranquille.

\- Moi c'est Hermione qui ne me laissera jamais tranquille!

\- Les joies de l'amour Ron!

\- N'importe quoi!

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi Ron! Ca saute aux yeux!

\- A quoi tu le vois?

\- Tu es aveugle Ron, ses yeux brillent quand elle te regarde!

\- Mais elle est toujours en train de m'engueuler

\- En même temps tu es très maladroit dans tes propos! Ose un peu!

\- Oui bon, je ne fais pas exprès tu sais!

\- Et elle le sait, et elle te reprend parce qu'elle t'aime, c'est logique !

\- Moi aussi je suis amoureux d'elle tu sais ?

\- Oui je sais, finalement vous êtes pareil tous les deux !

-J 'ai cru que tu l'aimais aussi !

\- Haha çà ne risque pas je préfère les mecs Ron !

\- Sérieux?

\- Oui çà te choque?

\- Non pas tant que çà !

\- Alors tout va bien ?

\- Oui !"

Les carrioles conduisirent nos jeunes sorciers jusqu'aux portes du château. Les élèves étaient bien excités et montaient les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver dans la grande salle à manger où se trouvaient la répartition des plus jeunes dans les quatre maisons. Harry se trouva parmi les derniers à monter les marches suivi de sa Némésis !

" Alors Potter il paraît que tu as agrandi ton tableau de chasse? Quelle sera la prochaine dans ton lit?

\- Malfoy, je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles mais aurais je senti une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix ?

\- Tu n'auras jamais la même class que moi monsieur célèbre, mais je comprend que tu aimes bien t'afficher, il te faut toujours encore plus de fan à tes pieds!

\- On se ressemble alors ! Vu que tu as toujours tes acolytes pour te lécher les bottes!

\- Que veux tu? Mon père a beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup d'influence au ministère, chose que tu ne comprendras jamais !

\- Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le laisses diriger ta vie, j'ai appris qu'il t'a trouvé une fiancée! Félicitation, enfin si c'est ce que tu veux, parce que je n'en ai pas l'impression!

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter, tu n'es pas un sang pur!

\- Encore une fois de plus tu as raison, je ne comprends pas, toutefois, j'aime bien ma liberté , elle me permet d'avoir une vision différente.

\- Laisse moi rire, tu es déjà voué à épouser la fille weasley, vu comment sa famille est derrière toi!

\- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas de ce bord là!

\- Tu veux dire que tu es gay ? (Malfoy avec des yeux ronds)

\- Oui, alors tu vois , tout ce que tu as pu lire dans la gazette, est une fois de plus, un ramassis de bêtises racontée par un scarabée ambulant qui est une incapable finie. Sur ce ...

La dernière phrase de Harry perturba Malfoy au point qu'il garda un sourire niais tout le long de la soirée!

Les premières semaines furent intenses pour Harry qui dût à la fois supporter les remontrances du professeur Snape, les pensées diaboliques de Voldemort , une nouvelle conscience qui se créait en lui , les regards nouveaux de Malfoy, les disputes amoureuses de Ron et Hermione . Il sentait bien le changement en lui, comme si sa puissance magique avait pris tout un autre tournant. Comme si il était en train d'évoluer. Et c'est en cours de potion qu'il commença à à manifester ce changement, quand le professeur s'en prit à Neville pour la énième fois et que son chaudron explosa laissant un liquide visqueux sur la table.

" 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Jusqu'à quand allez vous passer vos nerfs professeur ? "

Snape se retourna vers Harry avec un regard mi surpris, mi noir, il s'approcha de lui et vint poser ses mains sur la table de celui-ci.

" Pouvez vous répéter Monsieur POTTER ?

\- Jusqu'à quand allez vous passer vos nerfs sur Neville? Ce n'est pas très sympa de votre part!

\- 20 points de moins pour votre insolence Monsieur POTTER!

\- Professeur Snape avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me fiche complètement que vous enleviez des points ou pas, je comprends que vous ayez du mal à supporter les gryffondors parce que çà vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs , cependant, de là à semer la terreur dans l'esprit de Neville, je ne trouve pas çà très correct de votre part ! Il ne vous a rien fait !

\- POTTER avez vous décidé de philosopher sur ma façon d'enseigner ou est ce le complexe du héros qui veut sauver la veuve et l'orphelin qui vous monte à la tête?

\- Je suis moi même orphelin Professeur et tout le monde ici me considère comme un héros sauf moi même puisque c'est la magie de ma mère qui m'a sauvé la vie. Ce qui est drôle c'est que Voldemort a eu la même réflexion que vous il y a deux jours. A croire qu'on veut me coller une étiquette sur le dos, une étiquette dont je n'en ai cure, La vie ne se résume pas à des maisons ou a des coutumes basées sur du paganisme et des élites qui veulent à tout pris contrôler le monde, franchement je ne vous comprends pas !

\- Je vous mets en retenue POTTER! Pour votre verve insolente!

\- Comme vous voulez Professeur !"

Toute la classe resta bouche bée face à cet échange, même Malfoy fut surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi . Il le scruta un instant et son cœur ne fit qu'amplifier son amour pour lui .

A la fin du cours les élèves discutèrent de l'attitude de Harry et Neville alla le remercier pour l'avoir défendu.

"Tu sais Harry tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir!

\- T'inquiète pas Nev, il avait besoin que je lui dise ses quatre vérités en face. Il y en a marre des souffres douleurs qui ne demandent rien, c'est trop facile! Il ne va vraiment pas bien ce type. A croire qu'il prend un malin plaisir à te harceler psychologiquement! Il est vicieux! Il devrait se faire soigner!

\- Oui peut être, en attendant merci !

\- De rien Nev, çà va aller !"

Le reste de la journée suivit son cours avec ses mouvements d'excitation plus ou moins intenses avec les entrainements de quidditch pour se préparer au prochain match. Les ainés formèrent les plus jeunes aux différentes balles, tout en leur montrant le schéma . Ils s'amusèrent à inventer des nouvelles tactiques de jeux et finirent par un match amical. A la fin des deux heures d'entrainements, Harry fila dans le vestiaire à la douche, il s'activait pour vite rejoindre sa salle commune quand il croisa Draco :

" Malfoy, décidément c'est la journée!

\- On dirait oui ! En même temps vu que tu aimes bien te faire remarquer...

\- Développe !

\- Ce matin, londubat, Cours de Potion, Professeur Snape!

\- Et?

\- Tu fais exprès POTTER ? Tu as mis Snape hors de lui!

\- Il est tout le temps hors de lui Malfoy, c'est son caractère archaïque qui le rend con, tout çà parce qu'il refuse de s'ouvrir à la guérison, il devient de plus en plus aigri et se morfond dans cette énergie qui ne lui sert plus.

\- Mais tu es qui pour le juger POTTER ? Est ce que tu sais combien il en a bavé jusqu'à maintenant et ce qu'il continue de baver en jouant les doubles espions ? Que crois tu qu'il se passe dans ces réunions?

\- Je ne le juge pas Malfoy, et ce n'est pas le seul qui souffre dans cette histoire, non je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe dans ces réunions vu que face de serpent ne m'y a pas convié , et toi? sais tu ce qu'il s'y passe? Est ce qu'il est torturé? Tabassé? Voire pire? Venant du serpent çà ne m'étonnerait même pas! Mais t'inquiète je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, il me traque? Je le traquerai aussi!gh_çgh_çgh_çgh_çgh_ç n

\- Te crois tu plus fort que nous? Veux tu encore jouer les héros?

\- Tu me réponds par une autre question pour esquiver la réponse donc j'en conclus que c'est ce qu'il fait! T'a t'il touché à toi aussi?

\- Arrête ce jeu là POTTER!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, alors arrête de jouer les supermans, t'en es pas un!

\- Il ne me lâchera pas , tu le sais? Il me traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il me tue ou que moi je le tue, çà n'a rien à voir avec être un héro ou pas, mais le gars a décidé de me tuer depuis ma naissance, et il ne me laissera pas! Alors autant que je me mette en face de lui !

\- Comment fais tu?

\- Si je le savais!

\- Pour répondre à ta question, c'est non, il ne m'a pas touché, mais je sais qu'il en est capable, son regard s'est déjà posé sur moi , il avait un désir malsain, j'en ai eu des frissons, c'est pour çà aussi que mon père m'a trouvé une fiancée au plus vite!

\- Oui mais l'un dans l'autre tu es forcé, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux!

\- A ton avis que dois-je faire?

\- Choisis d'être libre !

\- C'est pas si facile!

\- Non en effet! Mais subir non plus! Je ne juge pas Malfoy, je vous souhaite juste de guérir, d'être libre, d'être vous même, de montrer à l'autre que ce qu'il fait ne vous empêchera pas de vivre, alors oui je suis comme çà, et non je ne lâcherai pas !

\- Tu m'as dis l'autre jour que tu es gay, c'est vrai?

\- Oui Malfoy j'aime les mecs , pourquoi cette question? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus rassure toi !

\- Non ce n'est pas pour çà, c'est juste que, comment sais tu que tu es gay?

\- Parce que je ressens rien pour les filles . Elles ne m'attirent pas, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un cet été, un homme plus âgé que moi, étudiant à l'université , il est arrivé comme çà et c'est là que j'ai su.

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose ensemble?

\- C'est à dire?

\- Quelque chose d'intime? ( Malfoy qui rougit)

\- Oui ! "

\- Oh !

\- Tu es sous le choc? Lol!

\- Non ce n'est pas çà! Moi aussi je me pose des questions!

\- Ah sur ce coup je ne peux pas t'aider, chez moi je l'ai su tout seul, le seul conseil que je peux te suggérer est d'écouter ton coeur!

\- Pas facile POTTER, car si je l'écoute je saute sur la personne en question et je doute qu'elle soit d'accord!

\- Courtise le!

\- Quoi? Je ne suis pas un griffon !

\- Lol , là tu mentalises, tant que tu t'empêcheras de vivre , Voldy aura le dessus! Sur ce je te laisse j'ai une retenue avec Snape, si j'arrive en retard , il va encore me la faire! A plus ..."

Harry partit laissant le petit blond dans ses réflexions. il entra vite dans le château et descendit directement aux cachots. il allait frapper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit à ce moment sur le professeur lui même!


	2. Chapter 2 la déclaration

**Une conscience qui s'éveille!  
**

 **Ecrits de Drago dans son journal!**

 _Depuis que j'ai appris que Potter était gay, mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure! Je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour aussi similaire! Je l'ai dans ma peau! Je le désire, j'ai envie de lui, de le toucher, de l'entendre crier mon nom, de croiser ses émeraudes brillantes pendant qu'on fait l'amour ! Et il y a cette guerre qui se propage à l'horizon, les forces du maître de mon père prennent de l'ampleur, mon père est tout le temps stressé! Il m'envoie des hiboux tous les jours, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire moi de l'autre face de serpent et de ses idées machiavéliques à la con? Pourquoi çà nous tombe dessus? Comment fait Potter pour supporter toute cette folie? Que j'aimerais être celui qui écoute ses confidences? Il a peut être raison au fond! Je devrais choisir d'être libre ! De vivre ma vie et non de suivre comme un mouton! C'est fou quand on aime comment nos idées bien ancrées depuis des années peuvent être bouleversées en un éclair , comme une tornade qui embarque tout sur son passage. Je suis dans la merde!  
_

Plusieurs semaines passèrent en douceur avec les aléas du quotidien, La sixième année étant une année importante avec beaucoup de travail en autonomie, ils croulaient sous les montagnes de parchemins à rendre dans toutes les matières. La plupart des élèves passaient leurs temps libres à la bibliothèque pour leurs recherches. Harry était entre deux colonnes de livres quand soudain il eut mal à la tête , il posa ses deux mains dessus et commença à voir par flash voldemort qui lui parlait !

 _"Alors Harry, crois tu pouvoir me résister encore longtemps?_

 _-Va te faire voir connard_

 _\- Oh tu t'abaisses à des insultes, comme tu es pathétique Potter !_

 _\- Et vouloir tuer un gamin de 16 ans , n'est ce pas pathétique cher Voldy?_

 _\- Cher? Suis je si cher à ton coeur?_

 _\- Beurk, non merci!_

 _-C'est ce que tu as dis! Les lapsus en disent long!_

 _\- Je te tuerai !_

 _\- Hahahahahahaha! fais moi rire ! Tu n'arrives pas à ma cheville! Si seulement tu avais accepté de me suivre!_

 _\- Je ne m'appelle pas Lucius, je ne suis pas là pour te sucer alors s'il te plait pas, c'est comme çà et pas autrement!_

 _\- Quelle répartie Potter! Tu es bien informé !_

 _\- C'est toi qui lâche des infos quand tu te permets de rentrer dans ma tête!_

 _\- Apparemment çà doit te plaire vu que tu les retiens!_

 _\- Je me serais bien passé de ce genre de vision !_

 _\- J'aurais pensé le contraire sachant que tu es du même bord!_

 _\- Mes histoires de fesses ne te regardent en rien!_

 _\- Si je ne voulais pas te tuer, je te ferais mien!_

 _\- Est ce une proposition?_

 _\- Qui sait? "_

La connexion se coupa et Harry ne ressentit plus rien, il leva les yeux, heureusement qu'il y avait personne, il reprit ses recherches, trouva deux livres qui lui correspondaient et repartit direction sa table , en quittant le mini couloir, il percuta un homme de plein fouet en fit tomber ses livres.

" Monsieur Potter, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

\- Professeur Snape, je ne vous ai pas vu!

\- Vous étiez en train de révasser comme toujours, le saint sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin !

\- Vous avez que ces mots là à la bouche!

\- Ne soyez pas insolent avec moi !

\- Montrez l'exemple !"

Snape le prit par le col et le poussa contre les étagères de livres et s'approcha bien dangereusement de lui !

"Lâchez moi, qu'est ce qu'il vous prend?

\- Je ne supporte pas votre insolence, écoutez moi bien petit ingrat, il ne tiendrait qu'à moi de vous livrer au seigneur des ténèbres , si les enjeux n'étaient pas important !

\- Vous passez aux menaces? Vous devriez vous faire soigner!"

SCHPAF Snape lui donna une gifle qui fit réagir d'autres personnes, Malfoy arriva près des étagères où Snape tenait encore Harry par le col! Il intervint :

"professeur, Mme Bibinne a besoin de vous !

\- Merci Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai un petit problème à régler d'abord!

\- En fait elle a besoin de vous tout de suite c'est urgent !

-Je vois, Monsieur Potter, ce soir 20 heures, dans mon bureau, en retenue! "

Snape le lâcha et partit dans un tourbillon de robe noire! Harry regarda Drago et s'apprêta à partir quand celui ci le retint!

"Est-ce que çà va?

\- Oui, merci d'être arrivé à temps!

\- J'ai tout entendu ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point il te détestait ! Il va te livrer n'est ce pas ? c'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

\- Oui ! Enfin ce sont des menaces, juste des menaces!

\- Oui mais l'autre jour tu m'as dis qu'il était cinglé, sous le coup de la folie , il est capable de le faire!

\- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

\- Ne devrais je pas?

\- Ça fait drôle , à croire que nos dernières conversations t'ont apprises quelque chose!

\- Ce n'est pas faux ! Je veux faire mes propres choix, je ne veux pas être sous l'emprise de l'autre fou ! Et puis je crois que je suis homo !

\- Ah ! c'est déjà un grand pas!

\- J'ai besoin de toi Harry, je sais que je n'ai jamais été cool avec toi mais là, tu as réveillé quelque chose en moi qui était bien enfoui au plus profond de moi! Et tout seul je ne vais pas y arriver, c'est con à dire mais j'ai besoin que tu me tiennes la main , parce que sans toi je tombe !

\- Euh , je ne sais même pas déjà comment moi je fais , alors t'aider tu m'en demandes un peu trop !

\- Non je ne crois pas, écoute , j'ai bien réfléchi, je sais que tu es seul, d'accord il y a tes amis mais ils n'ont pas l'ensemble de l'enjeu qui se trame ! Tu auras besoin à un moment donné d'une épaule pour te soutenir, tu auras toi aussi besoin de moi, je peux t'avoir des infos sur l'autre fou par le biais de mon père! Ou des infos sur le ministère parce que si tu crois qu'ils vont t'aider tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!

\- Euh, maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il est bel et bien de retour, ils sont très vigilent, le père de Ron m'a certifié que ...

-Le père Weasley ne sait que ce qu'on veut bien lui faire croire! Crois moi POTTER quand je te dis que le ministère ne t'aidera pas!

\- Et toi? Comment je peux avoir confiance ?

\- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi !

\- Quoi?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi ! Je ne sais pas comment est ce arrivé mais crois moi que ce sentiment là qui vibre chaque instant dans mon cœur est pour toi, j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais après ce que je viens de voir, c'est clair, tu vas être seul , je vais être seul parce que mon père n'acceptera jamais mon homosexualité !

\- En gros tu me proposes quoi, qu'on s'entraide ?

\- Oui ce serait un bon début entre nous!

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis touché par ta déclaration mais est ce que je peux te croire? "

Drago prit la main d'Harry et la posa sur son cœur !

"Tu sens les battements? Tu sens l'énergie qui circule?

\- Oui !

\- Peux tu me croire maintenant ?

\- Oui , d'accord , je te crois ! Ca va être dangereux !

\- Je sais , mais avec ton courage, et mes infos , il y a moyen de buter ce fils de ... Et tu seras libre , tu n'auras plus à subir tout çà!

\- Merci !"

Drago s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa, avec beaucoup de douceur, il mit ses bras autour de la taille et le serra contre lui , il lâcha ses lèvres et le serra encore plus contre lui, tout en lui caressant le dos ! Ils restèrent un long moments dans les bras l'un de l'autre , à se consoler parce que çà fait du bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde brute !


	3. Chap 3 l'attraction, une énergie libre

L'attraction, une énergie libre !

Journal de Draco !

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire , je sors avec Harry , je suis vraiment dans la mouise! Mon père va me tuer, Voldemort va me tuer , Severus va me tuer . Sans parler de ma propre maison. Blaise se doute de quelque chose, il me lance des regards étranges mais ne dit rien, que pourrait -il dire? Il ne peut pas comprendre lui non plus, personne ne lui a appris ce qu'est véritablement l'amour. Nous sommes bien beaux à prôner la pureté de notre sang quand celui-ci est tâché de toutes les horreurs que nos ancêtres ont pu commettre. Je suis amoureux et c'est comme çà, rien à faire du sang qui coule dans mes veines, c'est le même que celui de mon compagnon. Et je le trouve très beau. J'adore ses yeux verts qui ressemblent à des émeraudes sorties tout droit du centre de la terre ; ils me captivent , ils me font frémir. Comment ne pas voir que c'est un homme excellent dans tous les domaines. Il n'a pas le droit de ne pas être parfait ? Pourquoi, parce que c'est Harry Potter? Qui sont ils tous ces gens là qui le jugent ou le sollicitent pour se faire lincher? Et Severus? Pourquoi est -il toujours après lui? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a besoin de le harceler ? De le menacer? De l'agresser? Quel plaisir en tire t'il? Je veux qu'il arrête! Il n'a pas le droit d'user de ses vices pathétiques. L'autre face de serpent doit déteindre sur lui. Je ne veux plus qu'il le touche. Je me lie à lui. Je le protègerai même si je dois y laisser ma vie. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quiconque le toucher. C'est drôle, on va me prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que je sors avec lui, je sens que mon énergie est différente, il se trame une sorte d'attraction, une certaine alchimie, ma magie bouge, peut être qu'elle transmute mais je ne suis pas encore sûr, mais c'est certain que çà bouge._

A l'approche d'Halloween , les élèves de septième année étaient suffisamment agités et fatigués car croulant sous les parchemins qu'ils avaient à rendre dans toutes les matières et les examens blancs qui approchaient à grands pas , ils en avaient plus qu'assez! Harry avait de plus en plus ml à la tête grâce à Voldy qui se faisait un malin plaisir à le harceler et ce dans tous les sens du terme . Un jour son professeur honni de potion le prit par la manche et l'emmena avec lui dans la salle de classe ;

"Bon Mr POTTER, à votre avis , à quoi ont servi les leçons d'occlumencie que je vous ai donné l'année dernière?

\- A fermer mon esprit Monsieur !

\- ALORS POURQUOI NE LE FAITES VOUS PAS ? A MOINS QUE CA VOUS PLAISE QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES S INTRODUIT DANS VOTRE TETE QUEL DROLE DE FANTASME VOUS AVEZ.

\- MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! Ce n'est pas facile, il ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit, il est toujours dans ma tête ! Et pour ce qu'il peut voir , çà n'a pas tellement d'importance vu qu'il voit la même chose que vous avez vu l'année dernière justement! Je ne vois pas en quoi çà lui plaît ma maltraitance au quotidien chez les dursleys! Quand à mes fantasmes, c'est plutôt lui qui me transmet les siens et croyez moi ce n'est pas beau à voir, entre torture et sexe, il n'y a pas grand chose de spécialement beau.

\- Il est tout le temps dans votre tête?

\- Oui ! il fait tout pour que je craque.

\- Excusez moi, je n'avais pas saisi à quel point il avait décidé de s'introduire de la sorte.

\- Mais vous êtes le premier à vouloir me livrer à lui!

\- Moi aussi j'en ai assez POTTER; des fois je me dis que oui ce serait plus simple s'il vous avait entre ses mains !

\- Alors vous tombez dans le déni. Vous croyez qu'il va faire quoi une fois m'avoir tuer? Croyez vous qu'il va s'arrêter là? Vous avez penser à Hermione? Ou à Luna? Ou encore à votre filleul? Vous voulez vraiment qu'il le rejoigne et qu'il tue des innocents? Parce que c'est de çà qu'on parle en réalité, des innocents qui n'ont jamais rien demandé mais qui sont sous la coupe d'un dégénéré mental qui a perdu la moindre conscience qui lui restait avant qu'il devienne limite un démon. Croyez vous qu'une fois que vous m'aurez donné à lui, il va vous couvrir d'éloge? Il vous tuera ! Parce que il ne sait faire que çà, Tuer, torturer, violer!

\- Il va falloir trouver une solution !

\- La seule solution est de le tuer, une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'aurai pas le choix, Et si je n'y arrive pas, vous devrez prendre le relais. Parce que tant qu'il sera en vie, on n'aura jamais la paix. D'ailleurs en parlant de fantasme, il est attiré par les hommes, et notamment le père de Malfoy.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous montre ?

\- Oui avec des propositions malsaines à mon égard. Ce type est complètement malade.

\- Je suis désolé Potter. Pour aujourd'hui et pour l'incident à la bibliothèque.

\- Ouah ! d'accord !

\- Oui bon, on ne change pas si facilement vous devriez le savoir!

\- ok , je peux partir maintenant? J'ai des cours à réviser! S'il vous plaît !

\- Oui, fermez la porte en repartant. "

Harry partit le plus vite possible, il courut à travers le château jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il s'enferma à triple tour et lâcha toute la pression qu'il avait encaissé depuis la rentrée. Des larmes et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sur sa bouche, sur son cou , il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dessus. Il resta un moment positionné ainsi, sentant des courbatures se former petit à petit à ses articulations. Il se leva et sortit de la salle quand il tomba nez à nez avec son nouveau compagnon !

" Je t'ai cherché partout , j'étais inquiets.

\- Désolé ! je ...

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur, on va se chercher un chocolat ?

\- Oui !"

Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement, il mit ses mains sur la taille de son compagnon et le serra tout contre lui ! Quand il mit fin au baiser, les deux se regardèrent à nouveau, Harry se sentit soulagé, renaître, comme par magie.

" Je me sens mieux !

\- J'en suis heureux Harry!

\- Merci d'être là!

\- Je ne te laisse plus !

\- C'est une promesse?

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens , je vais en enfer !

\- Tu connais les expressions moldus?

\- Pas toutes mais presque !

\- Tu es merveilleux !

\- C'est celui qui dit qui est !

\- Haha! Tu m'étonnes de jour en jour!

\- Que veux tu ? Un Malfoy a la classe dans tous les domaines.

\- Ca promet pour la suite !

\- Euh ouais ! dans ce plan là je ne suis pas expérimenté.

\- Je plaisante Dray, on a le temps pour le coït ! Et on le prendra autant qu'on en aura besoin, on n'est pas pressé ! Je préfère que ce soit un moment inoubliable pour nous deux plutôt que d'aller trop vite et de regretter après.

\- Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi. Faut apprendre à se connaître d'abord ! C'est important de découvrir notre corps.

\- Oui , nous avons le temps. Même si j'en ai envie, je ne te le cache pas.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul. Samaîn est dans une semaine, on pourra faire un rituel de passage pour çà!

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée ! "

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et le resserra dans ses bras, se laissant aller à cette douce tendresse, il en avait besoin, ils en avaient tous les deux besoins. C'était alchimique , leur magies se manifestaient entre elles et s'accordaient d'elles même . un halo de bien être s'est formé autour d'eux , ils étaient tout simplement heureux à ce moment là, et pour rien au monde ils changeraient çà!


	4. Chapter 4 le rituel

Question de sens !

Journal de Draco !

 _Le jour J arrive à grands pas, nous allons fêter Samain et je suis nerveux ! Ma relation avec Harry avance à petits pas , Ca nous fait du bien d'être ensemble mais il a très peur que je me fasse agresser , mon père, le seigneur hideux des ténèbres , ma maison ! Il ne veut pas tout çà pour moi . Alors il est prêt à se sacrifier. Mais moi je ne veux pas le laisser. Il en est hors de question. Je l'aime et je vais l'aider! Parce que moi aussi je veux mon bonheur et je le vois qu'avec lui! C'est avec lui ou rien. On va faire plusieurs rituels, il a besoin de se renforcer! Hors de question que je le laisse se débrouiller seul. Aujourd'hui il a décidé de parler de notre relation à Weasley et Granger. Ils vont se méfier de moi et je le comprends. Mais qu'est ce que je l'aime bordel! Merci Merlin pour m'avoir permis de faire sa rencontre et pour m'avoir donné une conscience évolutive! Je sens autrement, je vois autrement, même mon goût et mon toucher ont évolué ! Sans parler du désir intense que j'ai pour lui et en même temps j'en ai peur. Il a dit qu'on avait le temps ! combien de temps? Il va falloir qu'on en parle! Je l'aime ._

Le jour J , fête de SAMAIN . tout le château est en effervescence , des citrouilles et autres décorations d'halloween jonchaient les murs, les fantômes étaient de sorties et s'amusaient à faire peur aux élèves de première année. Harry et Drago se voyaient de plus en plus tous les jours, ils se donnaient souvent rendez-vous à la salle sur demande ou dans la tour d'astronomie. Ils faisaient toujours attention à ne pas se laisser surprendre par leurs amis respectifs. Harry avait sa cape d'invisibilité et Drago avait trouvé une formule pratique pour se cacher. Ils arrivèrent en même temps à la salle sur demande , ils y entrèrent et Drago serra Harry dans ses bras, tout contre lui, très très fort. Harry se laissa aller, avec ses larmes, tout en pleurant il passa ses mains autour du cou de Drago .

" Ca va aller Harry ! Je suis là !

\- Je sais , mais qu'est ce qui m'énerve y a des moments !

\- Lequel!

\- Rogue! Il ne m'a pas lâché encore pour une histoire à la con!

\- C'était quoi cette fois?

\- De nouveau des insultes, des allégations sur mon père, des menaces et des allusions sexuelles, je crois qu'il a compris que j'étais gay.

\- Je vais aller lui casser la gueule.

\- Non, çà ne sert à rien! Il est vraiment cinglé! C'est fini pour lui.

\- L'autre jour il avait l'air d'être calmé.

\- Oui il est double personnage.

\- C'est du harcèlement ce qu'il te fait!

\- Faut vraiment qu'on en finisse avec l'autre taré.

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai apporté faire de quoi le rituel.

-J'en peux vraiment plus. Je ne vais pas tenir Dray, je ...

\- Quoi!

\- J'en arrive à penser au suicide , à me foutre en l'air une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Ne dis pas çà! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser , et tu peux pas le laisser gagner !

\- Je ne vais pas y survivre Dray!

-Tu n'en sers rien ! Rien du tout! Je ne le laisserai pas t'atteindre !

\- Je sais ! Merci d'être là !"

Ils s'installèrent minutieusement pour le rituel, ils tracèrent les symboles dont ils avaient besoin et commencèrent le rituel de protection , ils restèrent un moment plongé en transe où Harry put voir clairement ce qu'il en était au sujet de Voldemort. Il était loin de se douter jusqu'où ce type était capable d'aller dans les limites de la magie elle même. Il trouva aussi le moyen de couper la connexion avec celui-ci et trouva une faille dans le plan de sa némésis. Quand il revint à lui , il regarda Drago et se sentit beaucoup plus apaisé.

"Comment te sens tu?

\- Mieux !

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- J'ai bon espoir. J'ai vu que il avait séparé son âme en sept fragments et ...

\- Ca s'appelle des horcruxes. C'est de la magie noire ancienne. Mon père a une cllection de livres sur les artéfacts de la magie noire. j'ai vu çà l'autre jour quand je cherchais un moyen pour t'aider à t'améliorer en occlumencie. Pas étonnant que ce type ait fait çà !

-Et pas étonnant qu'il vit encore ! Le problème à résoudre est où est e qu'ils sont ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'idée?

\- Beh je pense à son journal que j'ai trouvé quand on était en deuxième année et qu'on parlait de la chambre des secrets.

\- C'est déjà un début faut creser cette piste!

\- Oui! Je suis plus apaisé. Merci pour le rituel ! C'était une bonne idée.

\- Je suis là pour toi mon amour !"

Harry s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement; le prit par la taille et lui fit tout pleins de caresses dans le dos ! Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment entre quelques respirations ! Ils restèrent ainsi toute la soirée !


End file.
